In general, the ceiling-embedded indoor unit includes a fan for sucking air in the vertical direction from bottom to top and discharging the sucked air in the horizontal direction almost perpendicular to the direction in which the air is sucked, and a heat exchanger installed a certain distance away from the fan in the direction in which the air is discharged by the fan for performing heat exchange on the air discharged from the fan. A drain pan is also installed under the heat exchanger, and a ceiling panel is installed under the drain pan.
Specifically, the ceiling-embedded indoor unit is configured such that a partition wall serving as a guide member is installed under the fan, more particularly, under a shroud of the fan, for preventing the air discharged from the fan from flowing back into the fan and guiding the air from the fan, thereby improving blowing efficiency.
However, when the fan needs to be removed from the ceiling-embedded indoor unit for maintenance, the fan should be pulled out after the drain pan installed with the ceiling panel and the partition wall is removed first. Furthermore, if the guide member such as the partition wall and the drain pan are separate ones, the fan should be pulled out after the drain pan is removed, followed by the guide member, or even if the drain pan is unremovably constructed, the fan should be pulled out after the guide member is removed.